


Road To a Twisted Crown

by Bookwormbybee



Category: ATUS - Fandom, Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ATUS, And The Universe Shifts, Angst, Area 77, Evo AU, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minecraft Evo - Freeform, Minecraft Evolution - Freeform, The Hippie Commune, The Watchers - Freeform, post atus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormbybee/pseuds/Bookwormbybee
Summary: After all this time, Crown and Braid are finally gone. And now Taurtis is here! Things couldn't be better for our hermits.But there are consequences for confronting such powerful Watchers. Grian just hopes he can keep it all under wraps.





	Road To a Twisted Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON ANOTHER FANFIC! GO READ THE FIC THAT INSPIRED THIS FIRST! CROWN AND BRAID, AS WELL AS THEIR WATCHER DESIGNS BELONG TO AAYAPTRE! NOT ME!

Things were escalating here to say the least. Not only was there a giant hippie van flying of the ground, but apparently giant mushrooms were a thing!

Taurtis stared wide-eyed at the canopy mushroom that provided shade to the newly constructed tents of the hippie commune. Good lord. What in the nether was happening here?

"Taurtis!" Came a sudden, cheery exclamation from somewhere above him.

The newly settled hermit startled and dropped his shulker box with a sputter, tripping over himself in his failed attempt to catch it. All of which resulted in him landing face first into the cool grass with a defeated groan. 

Grian smothered a chuckle as he landed beside his friend, his wings folding neatly behind him as his feet touched the grass. "You okay?" He grinned, rubbing the wind chill out of his arms.

"Me? I'm fine." Taurtis replied with a thumbs-up, not bothering to get up, let alone lift his face out of the grass. "I uh... lost a button off my shirt.

Grian raised an eyebrow, fully aware that Taurtis didn't even have any buttons on his shirt. With yet another poorly contained chuckle as he walked over to a nearby barrel to store a few items. "Is that so?" He inquired with mock skepticism.

"Yup!" Taurtis' muffled chirped came from his spot on the ground. "That's definitely what happened. Now stop distracting me I need to focus."

What followed were a few seconds of absolute silence as Taurtis just sort of layed there out of spite. Then a llama casually strolled past the two of them making a noise that might as well have been a groan of irritation. Of course the stupidity of it all just set the two boys off. And a torrent of giggles and snorts quickly followed.

\---------------

"So..." Grian began, tossing his friend a water bottle as they settled down in Grian's pink tent. "What brings you all the way to our humble, totally-not-suspicious-at-all camp?" He inquired, as he plopped down on the wool carpet. He crossed his arms and his fingers tapped absently against his skin quietly as he grinned at the visitor. 

Taurtis took a quick drink of his water before answering, shaking his head in amusement at Grian's way of describing the camp. Although to be fair, with Area 77 only a stone's throw away, it seemed like a pretty accurate introduction. 

"I wanted to see all the shenanigans you've been getting yourself unto!" Taurtis vaguely waved his arms at their surroundings. "I mean- look at you! What are you wearing??" He sputtered. "You got flowers in your hair? And you've got bracelets now too? Since when did you wear sandals? Wait those actually look really nice. Where can I- uh get me a pair of those?"

Grian glanced down at his new wardrobe with a smile. All the hippie stuff was mostly just fun and games, but he certainly had a blast throwing an outfit together. The different stones and gem fragments for his necklace had been fun to track down. The sandals he had bought from Renbob's a while back and had been stuffed in a shulker box somewhere. 

But most recently he had added a few armbands to the mix. Just some simple strips of wool cloth randomly spaced down his arms. He had to admit that it helped add a bit more color to the outfit and matched nicely with his necklace.

"If you want some sandals you'll have to ask Rend- I mean Renbob to hook you up." Grian grinned. "Although rumor has it that he may or may not have been abducted by aliens recently." He gestured sadly. "So you might be out of luck."

Taurtis' sputtering laugh filled the room. "Aliens?? Goodness Grian what have you two gotten yourselves into?" He whipped a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye.

Grian playfully shoved him in the shoulder. "Oh you don't even know the half of it."

The next few hours were full of stories and laughter as they waited out the hottest part of the day. But as the sun started falling from its peak they said their farewells. Taurtis started the trudge home on foot despite owning an elytra. He still couldn't quite get the hang of that thing.

\---------------

After waving till his friend was out of sight, Grian flopped into his bed, tugging absently at an armband with a frown. Luckily it hadn't itched as much as it normally did. That was good, the last thing he needed was for quality time with friends to be ruined by this mess again.

With a sigh he pulled himself to his feet and went to change for the night. Setting aside his accessories and safely storing the flower crown. He grimaced uneasily at the armbands for several moments before finally deciding to remove them.

Underneath each one was a bit of bruising purple skin surrounding a small crease in the arm. None were longer than a single knuckle, but each one was a hundred times more concerning. 

Especially when they would occasionally flutter to reveal a violet eye peering back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what directions this is going exactly. I've just got a vague plot/ending for it but chances are there won't be anything added to this in the near future.
> 
> Any comments or feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
